Barcallica
|image = File:Barc.gif |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = 7.24.13 |firstmafia = Harry Potter Mafia 5 |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Harry Potter Mafia 5 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: yes Favorite Games: Dungeon Mafia, Bidding wars, The Walking Dead Other notes: * Prefers playing as - Goodie spy * Favourite part of Mafia: * Known flaws: Lazy * Member of Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (3 won) *#'MVP' of Paper Mario Mafia *#'MVP' of Halloween Mafia V *#'MVP' of The Hateful Eight Mafia *Brandos (3 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2016, lost to Framm18 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 24-45 Goodie 11-16 * Era 8.1 MM *#Trust - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Survived; MVP *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Survived *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died N3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *#The Walking Dead - Won - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N3 * Era 10.1 MM *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Survived *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Gintama Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Spring Break Mafia - Won - Survived *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Lynched D7 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Won - Survived; MVP *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Won - Lynched D1 *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - RID Killed N2 Baddie 1-12 * Era 8.1 MM *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Lost - Surrendered N4 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Color Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Lynched D7 *Era 10.1 MM *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Lost - Killed N3 *#Poltergeist Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia Noir II - Lost - Killed N3 Indy 2-3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Killed N5 *#Corporate Battle - Lost - Killed N2 Other Faction 10-14 * Era 8.1 MM *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Won - Survived *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 9 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Won - Survived *#Myth Wars - Lost - Survived *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Killed N2 *#Bidding Wars - Won - Survived *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Won *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N3 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Killed N4 *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N16 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Won - Survived *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Toy Soldiers - Lost - Killed Phase 4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Toy Soldiers 2 - Won - Killed Phase 3 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - Lynched D1 *#Amber Mafia III - Lost - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Players